Forever and Always
by LoveRossLynch0307
Summary: I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always.


**Hey! This story is based off of Forever and Always, by Parachute. I added a little bit at the end though. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Forever and Always by Parachute**

Ally sits at the kitchen table, staring at the clock. It's already 8. Austin was supposed to be home three hours ago. For the first two hours, Ally thought nothing of it. "Maybe he stayed late at work." When the third hour came around, she began to get worried. "Why hasn't he called?" she pondered. Hoping to calm her nerves, she called Dez, Austin's best friend.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" he said excitedly.

"Hey Dez. Have you heard from Austin? He's not home yet." She looks out in the driveway. His car isn't there.

"No, sorry Ally. I bet Trish has. Try calling her."

"Thanks." She hangs up the phone and dials Trish's number. "Hey Trish. Have you heard from Austin? He's not home yet."

"Sorry Ally. I haven't. I got to go. Call me later, okay?" Suddenly, a beep comes out of her phone, signaling another call. She hangs up on Trish and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Allyson Dawson? I'm calling regarding Austin Moon."

"Yes, this is Allyson. Is Austin okay? What happened?!"

"Miss Dawson, you might want to come down to the hospital as soon as possible."

Ally hang's up and throw on her jacket, hurrying to the hospital. As she drives, she remembers when Austin and she went on vacation during Christmas.

**_Past_**

_"Ally? Can I ask you a question?" Austin asks._

_"Sure. What is it?" he grabs her hand and gets down on one knee._

_"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always. Alls, will you marry me?"_

**_End of Past_**

She pulls up outside the table and rushes to the front desk. "I'm here to see Austin Moon."

"Yes Miss Dawson. Please follow me." They walk through millions of hallways, taking lefts and rights. It's a never ending maze. "So Miss Dawson, I expect you haven't been informed of what happened."

Ally shakes her head, bracing herself for the worst.

"Mister Moon was driving home from the studio when an oncoming car crashed into…"

Ally tuned her out, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. That is was all a dream. That the only man she ever loved wasn't in that hospital room, fighting for his life. Maybe she would wake up. Austin would be there next to her. She could tell him what happened and he would assure her that nothing like that was ever going to happen. But, this wasn't a dream. Austin really was on the edge of death, and there was nothing she could do to help him. Eventually, the nurse stops outside a room. Ally takes a deep breath and tries to keep a straight face. If she cried, it would just upset Austin. She had to be strong for him, and if that meant hiding her pain, then that's what she would do.

"Hey Alls." His voice was low.

"Hey baby." She said as she took a seat next to his bed. He looks at her when she grabs his hand, smiling. "I bet our kids would have your smile."

He laughs. "I bet they'd have your eyes. Beautiful brown ones that you could just lose yourself in." She grins. "We could move into that house on the hillside. You know the one you look at every time we drive by." She nods. "Stay there forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always." Tears dot his eyes as he thinks of their future. The one they'll never get to have. Suddenly, Ally gets an idea. She stands up and calls for the nurse.

"What is it?" the nurse asks.

"Can you get the Chaplain?" The nurse nods and hurries to get him, returning a few minutes later with an older man. He says a few verses and asks for the rings. Realizing they had none, she walks to the room next door. An elderly couple sit inside, the man hooked up to a few machines. "Excuse me. May I borrow your rings? My fiancée and I would like to get married before he…he…"

"Of course sweety." The woman takes off her and her husbands and hands them to her. Ally rushes back to the room and hands them to the Chaplain.

"Do you have any vows prepared?" Ally shakes her head.

"But I'll give it a try. Austin, I've loved you since the day I met you. We were just teens back them. It seems like it was just yesterday. You came into my father's music store, and started playing the drums. With corndogs." Everyone laughed. "I started yelling, but I couldn't for very long. You looked so cute with that guilty expression on your face, I couldn't help but forgive you. Then there was the day you took me on out first official date. I remember you took my hand and dragged me around the carnival, taking me on all the scary rides. I didn't mind though. As long as we were together, I was happy. The day I'll cherish in my heart forever was that time in December. When you got down on your knee and proposed. You really have loved me forever, and I can't tell you how honored I was to call you my fiancée. I don't know how I'll be able to make it without you, but I guess I'll have to figure it out." Tears pour from her eyes as she looks at him. "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always."

He smiles, but it seems painful. The beeps on his machine are getting slower and slower. Suddenly, he speaks. Very quietly, barely above a whisper, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." A slow, long beep came out of the machine, and Austin's eyes closed. The smile stayed on his face though, and that was all she could ask for. Even though he may be gone, she knows he truly will love her forever and always. Ally takes the ring off of his finger and returns them to the couple next door, who gave her sad smiles.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." Ally nods and gives the woman a hug, then heads to her car, only to be greeted by Dez in the lobby.

"How's he doing Ally? Is he getting better?" Dez looks hopeful, until her notices the sadness in her eyes. She shakes her head. "He's…dead? No! He can't be! It isn't his time! He still has so much more life to experience! This can't be it! It can't!" Dez breaks down, right then and there, and all Ally can do is rub his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Trish watches from a few feet away, her usually confident appearance replaced by a vulnerable one. She walks over and pulled Dez and Ally into a group hug.

"It'll be okay guys. We'll get through this. Together." Her voice was shaking with sobs but she kept herself composed.

"I know we will Trish. As long as we stick together, everything will be fine." Ally gives Trish a sad smile and watched as she and Dez drove away. Slowly, she walked to her car. It was then that she realized she had forgotten her purse in Austin's room. Ally hurried back inside and to his room. His body was still lying there. She reached over him and grabbed it. As she was leaving the room, in the softest voice, Ally heard it. She smiled, knowing Austin would be watching over her in heaven.

_"Forever and Always"_

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R**


End file.
